Septiplier
by EspeonLenra28
Summary: Mark goes to Ireland to see Jack after having to leave hs house, but he did'nt expect his time there to be like this


"Punch that like button in the face, like a boss!! And, high fives all round! *wapish* thank you guys and I'll see all you dudes, in the next video!!!"

As Jack turned off the camera, he sighed softly from the exhaustion, leaning back in his chair and just stared at the screen for a little bit.

As Jack released another long side, he said up to edit his video, when all of a sudden he was receiving a Skype call.

"Who in the hell..?" Jack mumbled. He looked at the username and it read, Markimoo, Markiplier.

Jack blushed pink from seeing him calling and answered, seeing his red fluffy hair and cute face.

"Hey Jack!" Mark gave a cheery yell.

"Sup Mark, how're ya?" Jack replied with a hearty smile.

"Well, I'm fine but my house is being steamed of roaches and the worst part is I don't have anyone to stay with for a while..."

Jack sighed softly, "Aw, I'm sorry bud.."

But before Jack could try and hang up... "Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you?" Mark announced.

Jack instantly blushed tomato red, which is very noticeable to anyone due to him being a pale ass mother fucker.

"Uh.. Jack, you ok?" Mark asked, blushing soft pink.

"U-um, yeah. J-just thinking." Jack stuttered out at last.

"Well, is it ok if I come to stay for a little while? Pwease?" Mark pouted, puckering his bottom lip and showing his gorgeous wide eyes.

With that adorable face, it was hard for Jack to even say no.

"Ok ok, stop poutin' you big baby." Jack sighed out.

"Yay!" Thanks Jack" Mark smiled and hung up, leaving Jack all alone.

Hours, but what felt like days had passed before Mark knocked on Jack's door, wearing his favorite red flannel.

Jack slowly reached for the knob, a small bead of cold sweat slip down his neck as the open the door, greeting Mark with a hearty cheerful smile.

"Hey Mark!" Jack yelled giving him a tight hug.

Mark hugs back, almost losing the capacity to breathe before Jack offered him inside, finally releasing him from the hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay here Jack, it means a lot to me."

Jack's just smiled at him while hiding a deep blush.

So uh... how about I show you your room?" Jack beamed to break the silence.

Jack ledmark upstairs to his room letting Mark know that he'll be sleeping on the couch.

At first, Mark wanted to argue with him, but he decided to leave it be.

Another hour went by, Mark was in Jack's room reading a few tweets on his phone while Jack went out to get some food.

As Mark was finishing up, he decided to read a few septiplier fanfiction, thinking that it wouldn't hurt him.

It was only 10 minutes and Mark had already grown hard from reading a few smut FanFictions.

He was blushing, panting softly and releasing small deep moans from palming his groin.

Mark looked around knowing Jack wouldn't be home for a while and slowly pulled the zipper down, unbuttoning his jeans and slowly pulled his 6 inch cock out, releasing a deep sigh of relief.

He looked down as hard throbbing, hot length and his red thick tip, slowly beginning to pump his cock, slowly up and down.

"Oh~ fuck~" Mark grown does he stroked faster and faster.

While he was stroking and moaning, you didn't realize that Jack had finally come home with groceries.

"Where is he?" Jack mumbled after locking the door.

Jack slowly climb the stairs to his bedroom door, assuming Mark was inside.

As he began to reach the knob he stopped and blushed, hearing Mark soft pants and his deep, hypnotizing moans

Jack just stood there listening to every single sound while biting his lip, his eyes half-lidded and dark from deep intense lust all of a sudden.

"Oh~ Fuck~ Mmmm~" Mark ground and whimpered out loud, gasping softly when his thumb pressed firmly on his twitching tip.

Jack continue to listen, a bulge slowly beginning to rise in his jeans.

"Fuck.." were the only words Jack could say well he gently palms and pushed on his growing erection, still listening to Mark masturbate and his own bedroom.

Just as Jack was going to turn the knob, he heard Mark say something that made him freeze and shock, causing him to blush and obvious cherry red.

"Fuck~ S-Sean~!" Mark moaned out before you came all over his hand.

"H-he said my name!?" Jack's mind screamed out to him.

At that moment, and Jack's mine begin to raced with lust and question... Did Mark like him too?

He did admit that he had small... large feelings for Mark. But he never believed that Mark would ever feel the same... Until now.

And that moment, and Jack had finally cracked from everything. From all the lost, all the passion, all of the desire.

All of the bottled emotions that Jack held for Mark would finally be released and one long, heated, and pleasurable night that will leave Mark begging for more.

As Jack heard rustling and soft clanking from the beds assuming that Mark was cleaning up.

Jack smart and thought and his septic mind, "Just wait he sees what I have in store for him~"

At that time, Jack finally open the door and walked in, locking the door behind and turn to see a surprise red-haired Beast blushing from what he was doing.

"H-hey Jack, h-how are you?" Mark stuttered.

"Hey there Mark~" Jack smirked, walking slowly and confidently to him.

Mark blushed so red that he put his own hair to shame.

Jack smirked and whispered deeply in Mark's ear.

"I heard you Mark~ I heard every moan, groan, whimper and all the words that slipped from those soft delicate lips~"

Mark gasp softly, feeling the bonds of his jeans beginning to tighten around his cock again.

Jack notice the large tension expanding in his pants, causing him to put his hand down, hearing a deep grown escape Mark's cute mouth.

Mark just laid there, whimpering and moaning from his friends touch.

That's one Mark froze and went wide-eyed and realized, he's my friend and he wants to fuck me!

But before Mark could say something to protest, all of a sudden he felt something warm tight and wet around his thick cock, causing him to look down to Jack already sucking him, making him slightly confused by how he managed to pull is cock out so fast and so still fully without him noticing.

However it happened, he didn't care one bit, didn't care that Jack was his friend, and he didn't fucking care how guilty you would feel after this. Only wanted, all he craved for, the only thing he hungered for was for Jack's hard long length inside of him.

As the sudden desire began race through his mind, Mark grips Jackson neon green hair, he thought he was going to lose it at the moment as deepthroat his cock all the way to the base.

Jack looked up while sucking hard, letting his tongue rub and push down on the slit of his tip, enjoying every moment of hearing his red-headed friend moan and whimper.

as Jack thought it was over, Mark released a loud groan and cummed down his throat, making Jack his salty yet sweet seed.

Jack pulled up slowly, panting softly against his tip and blushing red.

Mark instantly grip Jacks shirt and pull them to a deep heated kiss.

At first, Jack was shocked by this action, but slowly began to kiss back. Feeling Mark's lips pressed onto him, his tongue rubbing against his own and enjoying the shocking sensation of his hands rubbing his torso and chest.

Mark smirked as he felt Jack begin to melt and become putty in his hands, feeling like he could do anything to him, make him do anything he commanded.

Jack whimpered but he would not be defeated by the king of Five Nights at Freddy's during sex.

At that moment, Jack pinned him down to the bed and he assaulted his neck with his teeth and tongue, feeling Mark's every squirm and hears every moan progressively grow louder and louder.

Jack set up and stripped both himself and Mark of every stitched barrier that kept them from having any skin contact.

Mark panted and blushed, practically begging to cover his body. But Jack would not allow that, not that easily anyway.

Jack slowly leaned in and licked his nipple, letting his teeth glide over the sensitive and rosy colored bud.

The only thing Mark could do at this moment, was to moan and squirm.

Jack smirked at Mark as he slowly positioned his cock at Mark's ass.

Mark whimpered and looked up at Jack, his eyes begging for him to be gentle.

Jack gave Mark a passionate look before whispering softly, "It's ok Mark, I promise I'll be gentle."

Mark nodded slowly and relax under Jack's body, waiting for him to slide-in.

Jack slowly push the tip of an 8 inch cock inside of Mark, letting his cock and enter into him completely, moans and groans escaping both of their lips.

Mark whimpered as he tries to adjust to his cock.

It had been five minutes later when Mark finally adjusted and nodded slowly to Jack from to start moving

Jack began thrusting slowly, gradually going faster and faster with every thrust, moaning and panting from the pleasure of Mark's tight-ass.

Mark was moaning and whimpering underneath Jack, gripping the sheets will arching his back against Jack's chest.

Jack blushed softly from just watching Mark moan from everything he was doing to him.

as time went by, the room began to grow dark from the evening Sky, the only light was the full moon that shown on their sweaty bodies as Jack begin to pound into Mark's prostate

Mark could barely say anything at this point, the only sounds that he could manage were whimpers and moans. At this moment, Mark felt like he was going to explode.

"S-Sean, I'm a-about t-to a-aaah~~~!" Mark could only whimper the words out before Jack went faster and faster.

Finally, as if Mark was waking up from a nightmare, he let out a loud pleasurable scream and came hard all over his torso while Jack came into his ass.

They just stay there, panting and looking into each other's eyes, until Jack broke the silence at last.

"Mark, I love you." Jack said in a soft tone as you slowly pulled out.

"I love you too Sean." Mark gently spoke, smiling softly as they both live next to each other, and I'm going clothes into each other and blushing pink as they slowly began to drift to deep sleep.

But as they began to close their eyes the only thought that into their minds was how happy they will be forever now, knowing they are together.

Hi everyone I hope you enjoy this fanfiction and I will be writing more chapters and stories for you all in the future.


End file.
